


Strawberry Cheesecake

by Selah



Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food shared between friends is always a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble culled from Tumblr from a couple years back. No real pairing, though there's subtext for one or two, depending on how you want to squint at it.

People walked past it a hundred times, a thousand, never knowing it was there. Tucked away on the third floor of a building a few blocks from their studio, a little place that called itself an authentic American diner. Junji didn't know how authentic they were, but they had some of the best burgers and seasoned fries in Tokyo. And desserts.

Dessert was why he had brought Mahiro, though he had made the mistake of telling him to order whatever he liked, without specifying dessert. Which was why their small table was now covered in food. If nothing else, the portion size was definitely very American. Mahiro's burger with a heaping pile of curly fries, a separate bowl for the side salad, a plate of breaded mozzarella sticks (and that was supposed to be for just one person?), the small crock of French onion soup (heavily crusted over in cheese of course) Mahiro had talked him into getting for himself, the pot and cup for his tea, and the large glass and frosted tumbler for Mahiro's milkshake. Strawberry cheesecake, of course.

“Um....”

“I think your eyes were bigger than your stomach, kitten,” Junji said, chuckling.

“I think you might be right,” Mahiro said with a laugh of his own. “Well, you're just going to have to help me eat all this, you realize.”

“Oi, I've got my own food,” he protested, though he only half meant it. Unwrapping the straw Mahiro had been given, he stuck it in the milkshake, intending to help with that, only to be thwarted by how thick the milkshake was.

“... I think we're going to have to take half of this home with us. And you're going to need the spoon for that milkshake, at least until it melts a bit more,” he said, shaking his head slightly.

“We'll just see about that,” Mahiro mock huffed, sticking his tongue out at him before spooning up some of the milkshake. Junji was then treated to a reminder of why giving Mahiro ice cream could be quite dangerous, the little tease making a show of savoring his milkshake.

“Mm, Juju, you have to taste this,” he crooned, scooping out another spoonful and offering it to him. Dark eyes watched him intently as he leaned forward to taste the sweet treat. Mahiro was right, it was delicious, thick and creamy.

“Good, isn't it? You should've brought me here ages ago. Naughty Juju, keeping secrets~”

Junji leaned back, rolling his eyes. Next time he'd remember to bring Mitsuki with him for reinforcements.


End file.
